Five Events and Five Words
by 70sforever
Summary: Set right after the end of season 8. Donna and Eric.


Five Events and Five Words

January 1980. Donna's first week of college. Eric drove her to school on January 1st. She wasn't sure how it all was going to work out between them. Since they all got so drunk the night before; they hadn't had a chance to sit and talk about his trip, Africa, why he was home or anything.

It was finally Friday, Donna sat in her creative writing class. The teacher, Miss Johnson gave a simple assignment. During class she wanted everyone to write a couple paragraphs about themselves or some important moment in their lives. Donna watched as everyone started putting pen to paper and writing frantically. Every time she went to write something about herself, it always ended with a certain person being the central part of her event. Donna has always wanted to be an independent woman, so why was he in every facet of her life. Why was he always there whether there were good times or bad. Why was he the one she leaned on or screamed at. Why was he the root of all her evil and the master of all her pleasure. Miss Johnson came around as Donna hadn't yet started. The teacher explained this really wasn't all that important, she just wanted to see the students writing style. So Donna wrote a short fluff paper on her family. The teacher read and returned them that day.

Her first week of school didn't go as she wanted. It was not all the fun and games she had hoped. It was gong to be hard. A whole lot of hard work. She missed Eric. Where was Eric to build my confidence back up and tell me how smart I am. She still was so confused about him. She told him to stay in Point Place so she could get used to college life, she needed time to think. They had spoken many times; but as of today he hadn't said he still loved her yet. Why was that?

The first big frat party was that night, her roommate and her were going to it. She ended up getting really drunk and leaving the party with a guy but as soon as she got outside she started puking; he took her home. The next night she decided to go to the library and get ahead in some of her classes. It reminded her of Jackie, who always did her homework on Saturdays. That brought a smile to her face. As she was getting out her books, she looked at the paper she wrote for creative writing. All kinds of red marks, here there and everywhere. But the main problem the teacher had was no passion, no fire, she was simply putting words down on paper; they seemed to have no meaning to her. So, Donna decided to think about it and write because she always liked to write. Where was Eric to comfort me, where was Eric's shoulder to lean on? Back in Point Place, where I told him to stay, to stay away from me.

* * *

Five Events and Five Words

By Donna Pinciotti

As I think back on my life, although I am only 20, there have been many highs and lows already. I'm not making excuses for the person I am but maybe it explains how I got here and where I'm headed. I've decided 5 highs or lows is enough for me right now and deciding which 5 is probably the hardest part. How many people can say their mother leaving home is not one of the 5 most important moments in their life, but I can. See, Eric was there for me for that and he got me thru it. Even though I abused him, he came back and made me feel better. He has always made me feel better. He has always made me feel my worst also, but he makes me feel better more often. Anyway on with my life. I've decided to do them chronologically, although I think they end up being listed in importance also. Although this is my life, as you will soon see, someone is in every important moment of my life. He is the theme that runs thru it.

First event was kinda confusing to me at the time. See I was 5 years old and we moved into a new house and a new neighborhood. I was leaving behind all my first friends. The next door neighbors came over to introduce themselves and welcome us to the neighborhood. That is when I met him, Eric Forman. He was this scrawny looking, nerdish kid with a big smile and great eyes. I know it is hard to believe, I know it sounds corny and cliché but if there is such a thing as love at first sight, I experienced it first hand. Even though I was only 5 and since then I've met thousands of people but, I've never felt the same about meeting any other person in my life. In fact, sometimes, even later in life, when he would sneak into my room or surprise me, I would get the same feelings. All he did was say, "Hi". My stomach ached, my palms got all sweaty, my cheeks got all flushed, I felt lightheaded. Of course, I did what any normal 5 year old would do…I punched him in the stomach and ran to my mom. How was I to know what I was feeling. How was I to know this was the boy I would eventually end up falling in love with many years later. How was I to know, this boy would break my heart into thousands of pieces. All I knew was when I met him he made me feel sick and I wanted him to feel the same way. Naturally, we ended up best friends because we lived next door to each other for the next 15 years.

My second event is very easy to describe, everyone has experienced it. Maybe others have been more romantic, maybe others have had moonlight or candles or beautiful music playing in the back ground. My first kiss, and yes it was to Eric Forman. We get back from a concert and we're sitting on the hood of his car, talking, like we do everyday. Like we've done for 10 years. See he's my best friend and I can tell him anything and he can tell me anything. Except the problem is I can't tell him I like him, I can't tell him I dream about him. I can't tell him, I think he is the one I'm destined to be with the rest of my life. He's still this shy, nerdish, scrawny guy. So, I have to make the first move and I kiss him. If you would have seen it, you would have laughed. We were both so inexperienced, it was a simple peck on the lips, no tongue, no embrace, no nothing. Yet, the passion I felt from him and he felt from me changed everything. We no longer were just best friends, that simple awkward kiss, took everything to a new level. See, he felt the same way about me, always has and probable always will. He was just too shy to do anything about it. From that day forward, every kiss from him has felt magical, whether it is a simple peck on the cheek to full blow make out sessions.

My first events were cute and sweet, just like we were. But then everything changes, simple kisses lead to more and more and then one day "I love you's" come out and that takes everything to a completely different level, not bad just different. See everyone has a different version of their life, mine was to explore, see the world. Eric's wasn't. He saw a family life like his parents and would have been content with that. I won't say he was more in love with me than I was with him because I don't think that was possible. Maybe because I've always dreamed of writing and a creative person or maybe I'm a left brain and he's a right brain, we just saw our futures different.

This next event actually is a series of moments all connected by a ring. He gave me a promise ring and I had to give it back to him. Well, I guess I hurt his ego, or I guess we didn't talk it out properly because the next thing I know is we broke up. And that broke my heart. I said I saw my future and he wasn't always in it and he said if I can see a future without him why are we even together now. Looking back, we were both just stupid. To lose your first and only love is a tremendous blow to your body and soul. I've since reread the journals I kept during that time period of my life and it was dark. I ended up seeing this good for nothing loser, everyone warned me about, especially Eric, but I wouldn't listen. Well, of course he ended up dumping me. What do I do but go running back to Eric, not because I got dumped but because I realized I loved him and wanted to be with him. Eric didn't quite see it that way and told me so. So, I ran away, I didn't stay and fight for us. I was a chicken. Eventually, Eric came and rescued me, it couldn't have been more romantic if it was in a movie. We confessed our undying love for each other, again. We couldn't have been happier.

You know it's funny, I'm only 20 and yet how many people can say they've been engaged, left at an alter and not feel ashamed or completely embarrassed by it. I can for one. We got engaged while we were in high school. Yes, I know it is dumb. Actually, that was one of the moments, I had a hard time not being one of my five, it was romantic. He was down on one knee and the whole bit; confessed his love for me. Slipped the ring on my finger, that was and still is, one of the happiest days of my life. But since we didn't get married, I decided to leave it out. Maybe it's just wishful thinking that some where in my future, it's going to happen again. Anyway, he ended up not showing up for the rehearsal and we didn't get married. That was a good thing, we were too young. But the event I cherish is two nights later, he came back. He told me he loved me as much as he ever did but he had a bad feeling about getting married. Well, I felt the same way, and I loved him. We cuddled in my bed that night, no sex, even very little kissing, simply two people in love holding each other. It's funny, that was one of the moments I felt closest to him. He came back. He made sure everything was OK with me, with us.

The last event is a heart breaker for me. He left me. He left me, then broke up with me. He had no way of paying for college and he desperately wanted to go. He found a program that paid for his school, all he had to do is give up one year of his life. There were two problems with it, number 1 the year was in Africa and number 2, he decided all of this without consulting me. How could he decide all this and not talk to me. I've spent my entire life living next door to him. If I ever wanted to see him, all I had to do was walk 23 steps, see I've counted. Somehow he says he can do it in 21, I don't believe him. And then for one whole year, I was supposed to live without him in my life. I was not supposed to see him, hold him, kiss him. When he first left, we talked all the time and it was Ok, no, who am I kidding it was never Ok. I missed him. I missed him holding me, kissing me, hugging me and OK you caught me, I missed the sex. Actually, I missed the intimatecy of being held by the one that loves you. I missed the physical being, Eric Forman. Then he sends me a letter saying it's over, some lame excuse about setting me free and wanting me to get on with my life without him. He didn't want me to wait around for him. How was I supposed to do that? I would have waited a year for him, hell I would have waited longer. That was the final straw. Maybe I was all wrong about us, maybe we aren't destined to be together forever. Maybe I'm kidding myself and he doesn't love me as much as I love him. All I know is as bad it was when we broke up over the promise ring, this was 1,000 times worse because I couldn't even see him. And I had a feeling it truly was over for good. Someday when I get older I am going to go back and reread my journal during this time period, I have a feeling it will make the promise ring times seem like "Good Times". See, I had finally moved on in my life, Eric Forman was no longer the cenral theme running thru it, that is until I heard 5 words.

Five words. You know 5 words don't seem like a lot, but they can hold so much meaning. I've had some important 5 word phrases; "Donna Pinciotti, I love you" or "Donna, will you marry me?" Of course, those were spoken by Eric. Right now, they don't have the same feeling or the same meaning. See ever since he left for Africa, nothing in my life is the same. I went out with someone for a while but he didn't stand a chance. Until things with Eric get settled, my life won't be settled. Anyhow, as for the 5 words, they were spoken by Eric's mom. He was supposed to be in Africa for a year, but half way thru his term I was sitting outside his house and his mom comes outside and screams, "Eric called, he's coming home!". Five words, five measly words. Not even spoken by him.

I had just decided to go to college. I was going to leave Point Place and Eric behind, I had moved on. Then she comes out and says, "Eric called, he's coming home". He's returning early. My face went blank, my body went numb. I was so hot, it was the middle of winter and I could've taken off my clothes and danced in their driveway. Why, why is he coming home early. Everyone looks at me. Everyone thinks there's only one reason for him to return and that's me. I'm more confused than ever. I decided I wasn't going to wait on him, I decided I was still going to leave for college early. Problem is, I couldn't. I had to find out why he returned. When I finally see him, he doesn't give an explanation. He simply has another 5 word saying, "I thought about you everyday". How can 5 words change my life so easily. Those thousand pieces of my heart that he shattered start forming again. I caved, I melted, but most important I kissed him. Boy, did that feel good, just like I said before every kiss is magical. Problem is, what do I do now? I'm at school and he's back at Point Place and we haven't talked. I can't just let him back in that easily, can I? I'm still mad at him, my heart is still broken. He hasn't said he loves me yet.

Well, that's where I am. That's where I'll be until we talk. Donna Pinciott, lost and away at school without him. Five moments and 5 words, and all of them at tied to one person, one person who has taken me to the highest high of my life and to the lowest lows. Who knows how it will all end, happy or sad?

The End

or

A new beginning...it all depends on two words: Eric Forman.

* * *

Donna was rereading her paper when Miss Johnson came by and wondered what she was doing sitting in the library on a Saturday Night. She told her about her previous night and that's when Miss Johnson noticed the paper. She said do you mind and Donna tried to explain what the paper was and how she hadn't proof read it yet and maybe she should wait to read it. Miss Johnson simply smiled and held out her hand and Donna place the paper in it. 

After she was done reading, Miss Johnson returned the paper and had an even bigger smile on her face. She sat next to her and told her this is what she was looking for in her previous work. Passion, she didn't care as much about the punctuation mistakes or how some of her sentences were too long or too short or even the sentence structure. Passion, that's what makes good writers into great writers. And if she keeps writing like this, she has a chance to be great. As the two of them are walking out of the library talking, Miss Johnson wants to know how it all worked out with Eric? Donna, a little embarrassed, simply said she doesn't know. They still haven't talked. Miss Johnson wanted to know why and that's when Donna explained that all this happened this week and she's going to see him next weekend. Miss Johnson wanted to know why she sitting in the library on Saturday. Donna goes to explain it again and Miss Johnson stops her and says, "Look, after reading your paper, what are you doing in the library on a Saturday Night, shouldn't you be somewhere else with someone else?" Donna finally gets it and says I think I'm going to go to my dorm and make the most important call of my life.

Just then, someone grabs Donna's arm and whispers into her ear, Hi, m'lady, what're you up to? Donna out of reaction, turns around and punches him in the stomach, luckily before she really let him have it, she realizes it's Eric. He's doubled over holding his stomach. Miss Johnson had gotten out her pepper spray and was ready to hit him with it, when she was stopped by Donna. They pull him over to a nearby bench until he can catch his breath. And just like when she was 5, as soon as she sees him, Donna's stomach ached, her palms got all sweaty, her cheeks got all flushed and she got lightheaded. Somehow she mumbled out some words and who he was to Miss Johnson.

Miss Johnson took a look at him and wondered how could this be the same person she had just read about, she had pictured some larger than life figure; someone taller, bigger and stronger than Donna. As soon as he regained his breath, Eric stood up and placed Donna and her teacher on the same bench he was sitting and started talking. Donna went to interrupt him, but he put his hand to her mouth and said, "Woman let me speak. Listen, I've been practicing this the whole way up here and I'm not taking NO for an answer."

As Donna went to speak again, Eric quickly stopped her. (Donna and her teacher sat there in amusement as his arms started flaying around and his eyebrows kept bobbing up and down while his voice inflections kept going from a squeaky, little girl to man and back again. She smiled as Eric tried to use this false macho bravado. Thinking to herself, God, I've missed you so much and how did I ever doubt you.) As he continued, "Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, and I don't know what you need to think about. It's either you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you or not. It's either you love me the way I love you or you don't. Donna, I know it doesn't sound like much but leaving Africa to come home was the second, no wait make that third or maybe forth hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life. I loved what I was doing, I loved the kids, I loved the country, I loved the travel, I loved that I would get school paid for, I loved the fact that I was in total control of my life. BUT I wasn't in total control of my life because my life was back in Point Place living next door to me, where she's lived for 15 years. None of that mattered to me because you weren't there. Everything was tainted, everything was spoiled because I couldn't share it with you. Because I wasn't going to see you for a whole year. I had to leave and see you, I was going insane without you. It ended up effecting every part of my life, I couldn't think straight. I had a hard time teaching the kids, I wasn't doing them any good. After talking with my counselors, we all agreed, it was time for me to leave. We still have to work out some of the details, but they aren't important. I'm here, standing in front of you, begging you to forgive me. Donna I love you, please let's get back together.

Donna stood up, a big smile on her face and a small tear trickling down her cheek: Eric, I figured that out earlier.

You mean, I didn't need to that whole dam speech. Do you mean…

Donna interrupts him and says: Eric I have 5 words for you. Shut up and Kiss me! (With that she, she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. Again, like all their kisses, it was magical.)

Eric pulls his head back and says: Donna, I have 5 words for you. Donna Pinciotti, I love you. (Pulls her into a hug lifts her off the ground and kisses her back.)

Donna laughs: I have 5 words for you. Eric Forman, I love you, too. (And she kisses him, but Eric pulls his head back and tilts it to the side and starts counting with his fingers)

Donna, technically, I believe that was 6 words.

She punches him lightly in the stomach and says: Are you TRYING to ruin this moment?

Eric gets all twitchy and embarrassed: No, I was just….

Donna laughs again, she's forgot how she had effects on him too, pulls him into a bigger hug and kisses him hard: Come on, let's get out of here and back to my place. There's still some things we need to do, quickly! (The two of them turn and start running away, Donna screams back.) See ya in class on Monday, Miss Johnson.

As Miss Johnson watches the two of them run away hand in hand, laughing, stopping only to kiss, she realizes how great they are for each other. She can see how much in love they are. She can see how Donna built him up to a larger than life figure, because in her eyes he is. How you never know how or when the love of your life will appear. Just then another phrase jumps into her brain. Their life and love can be summed up in one word: PASSION!

The End


End file.
